You're Under Arrest!- Car Chase Chaos
by TrueLugia121
Summary: YUA! Car Chase Chaos. Natsumi Tsujimoto and Myuki Kobayakawa just can't stand the chase i guess. lol lol. please be informed that it's not written by me so enjoy it and bring on some comments. in other words R&R. thanks.


From: J Chu   
To: ffml@fanfic.com   
Subject: [FFML][FIC][YUA]Car Chase Chaos mk5  
Date: Thursday, March 25, 1999 9:59 AM  
  
  
Okay. This is Mk 5 of this fic. Okay, in this revision, I corrected  
Yoriko's name, corrected some more little grammatical errors and  
eliminated the footnote. BTW, LC did a neato C&C...  
(http://165.230.139.14/fic/yuacc1.txt)  
  
Many thanks to Lawrence, Miko, David Siegel, Chan Wei Lik, Phuc  
Tram, Mr. Biles, Allyn Younge, Ace Ban Dage and Tyree for their  
help and suggestions. A big thank you to Thomas Peng, your Taiho  
Sichauzo and the Modern Japanese Police site kicks much ass. I am  
also indebted to the Koto-ka Cultural Reference Center for the map  
and information on Koto City (the actual area of Tokyo depicted in  
the OAV and TV series), Chiba-Prefecture PR folks (for more  
general police info), and to the Tokyo International Exposition Center  
folks who helped with other maps. Hopefully, more of this info will  
show up in later fics (if I ever get enough free time).  
  
The characters from You're Under Arrest in this fiction are the  
creations of Kosuke Fujishima.  
  
---  
Car Chase Chaos  
  
By JC  
  
My fanfic page at http://165.230.139.14/fic/  
  
---  
  
A small group of schoolchildren clustered around Nakajima, as he sat  
down and cried with some of them.  
  
"Don't cry Mr. Kenny!"  
  
"Miyuki's gonna be all better. You'll see."  
  
"Do you want my hanky?"  
  
*sniff* "Wahhhh! Miyuki got a big boo boo!"  
  
"Natsumi is being scary again."  
  
"Why didn't you go with Miyuki to the hospital, Mr. Kenny?"  
  
The ambulance pulled away from the curb, splashing the area with its  
flashing lights. Miyuki's precious mini patrol car sat beside the  
curb, the hatchback open and its mangled right door lying several  
meters down the road.  
  
"I'm pathetic," whimpered Nakajima. "I was too busy showing off. I  
should have seen... it. I could have stopped it. I..."  
  
The White Hawk of Bokuto broke down even further.  
  
The kids gathered around and hugged him as several more patrol cars  
pulled up.  
  
---  
  
A figure on a moto-compo buzzed up and over a hill as it attempted to  
cut off a speeding Honda.  
  
"This is Natsumi! Where the hell is my backup!"  
  
Yoriko squealed in an apologetic voice, "I'm sorry! Most of the  
patrols are tied up at the Imperial Expressway jam. There's just too  
much traffic!"  
  
The tires on the mini bike gave off little chirping sounds, valiantly  
gripping the sidewalk as Natsumi made a tight turn around a corner.  
  
"Can't you get anyone out here? I'm gonna lose him!"  
  
"The captain is on the way with helo support. Hold on Natsumi!"  
  
Suddenly the road stopped curving. Natsumi went flying down another  
hill as she caught a glimpse of the offending Honda.  
  
"Grrrr... I want blood you little bastard! No one runs over my  
partner and gets away with it!"  
  
The road ahead of the car started to open up a bit. Natsumi felt her  
chest tightening.  
  
*Oh no. Once he gets on the open roads, I'll lose him!*  
  
Fortunately, a truck started to pull out ahead of the Honda.  
  
*Screeeeeeech*  
  
The Honda made a 180 degree brake turn and skidded to a halt, close  
to the side of the truck.  
  
"Hah hah! I've got you now, you little punk!"  
  
Natsumi's shout of joy quickly dissolved into a confused screech, as  
the car accelerated toward her.  
  
"Oh crap! Ahhhhhhh!"  
  
Natsumi swerved her minibike over to the side of the still cramped  
street. The back bumper of the car scraped Natsumi's arm back.  
  
She was peeled off the bike almost instantaneously. Natsumi  
instinctively tried to roll with the fall, but it only dampened the  
impact slightly.  
  
"Arrrrrrrrrgh... Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch! Dammit!"  
  
The minibike slid down the road, spinning slightly as bits and pieces  
broke off. It flipped over in a cartwheel as it hit the curb and  
landed on a shrub.  
  
Natsumi raised her head slowly and looked down the road.  
  
*Dammit. You are going to pay dearly for that. I, Natsumi, will see  
to it.*  
  
The sounds of a helo buzzed in intensity. Suddenly, the police  
command helo blazed overhead in pursuit of the criminal.  
  
Natsumi managed to cheer a bit from her hoarse throat.  
  
"You go, Captain! Kick his sorry ass."  
  
---  
  
"This is PC-109, over! We are monitoring the progress of a black  
Honda  
Civic Type R over the main highway. Please respond,  
dispatch!"  
  
"We have intercept! Exits from your position on have been blocked.  
A ram and slam team is on it's way."  
  
"I see it. Give me a direct frequency to them."  
  
"Yessir."  
  
"This is the Captain speaking. Units 11 and 7 are blocking off the  
next two exits. The exit near the Kiba station is the barricade  
site."  
  
---  
  
The little procession of cars approached the roadblock.  
  
The ram and slam team was still shadowing the car, keeping their  
distance.  
  
"This is PC-107. Let's box this sucker."  
  
"Got it."  
  
The two police cars riding parallel to the black Honda started to  
squeeze inwards. The Honda stomped on its brakes and swerved to the  
left a little, nudging the rear of the leftmost police car.  
  
"What the..."  
  
Suddenly the Honda shoved the car forward and to the left. The car  
quickly skidded and slammed into the leading police car. The leading  
car hit its brakes, out of reflex, and skidded some more. The police  
car on the right swerved to the right in an effort to avoid the lead  
car, but ended up smashing into the highway divider and spinning  
around, crashing into the two other cars.  
  
The black Honda accelerated around the mess. The tinted passenger  
window lowered slightly.  
  
"Clear the roadblock! Clea..."  
  
Officers leapt out of the way as the car tore through the stop  
barriers.  
  
Several of the officers whipped out their revolvers and attempted to  
shoot the tires out, but missed.  
  
The black car made a radical s-turn as it avoided the nail strips  
beyond the barrier.  
  
A cigarette butt dropped to the pavement as the car departed.  
  
---  
  
"WHAT?!!!?"  
  
Yoriko blanched as Natusmi fumed and cursed, "We... lost the car. It  
punched a hole in our roadblock."  
  
"Grrrrrr. Ouch! You gotta be more careful with that bandage..."  
  
Yoriko withdrew the gauze and placed it more gently on a scrape  
across Natsumi's face.  
  
The Captain came up behind the two ladies.  
  
"How are you ladies holding up?"  
  
Natsumi gave the Captain the gaze of death.  
  
"You didn't catch him."  
  
*sigh* The Captain was having a long day.  
  
"No. Our barricade failed. I came to inform you that I am going to  
the hospital to go see officer Kobayakawa. Do you wish to come  
along?"  
  
Natsumi looked down at the ground.  
  
"I failed her. I should have seen that car. I can't face her right  
now. I'm her partner! I was supposed to watch her back!"  
  
"No. You did not 'fail' her. The criminal seems intent on harming  
someone. From Nakajima's account, you attempted to shield the  
children. Kobayakawa understands what the priorities are in that  
kind of situation."  
  
"There had to be some way to protect the kids and save her too!"  
  
The Captain put his hands on her shoulder.  
  
"You did the best that you could in that situation. There really  
isn't much more to discuss. Shall we go see Kobayakawa?"  
  
---  
  
The Captain and Natsumi rode the hospital elevator in relative  
silence. The only sound was the crackling of the fluorescent light.  
  
"Where is Kenny? I thought..."  
  
"He went ahead of us. He was quite... insistent."  
  
"Ooooooh. Are you as... insistent, Captain?"  
  
A very faint blush spread across the Captain's face as he stiffened  
up and stared at the elevator door.  
  
"Ah... I don't know what you are talking about, Officer Tsujimoto."  
  
*ding*  
  
The doors opened, much to the Captain's relief.  
  
---  
  
Miyuki brightened a bit when Natsumi entered the room.  
  
"Hi Natsumi! I'm not looking that good, am I."  
  
Natsumi drawled in a light voice, "Actually it's not too bad, Miyuki.  
You just got a mild concussion and a few contusions. No broken bones  
or anything like that. Now you know how I felt like when I fell off  
my bike."  
  
"Oh thanks, Natsumi. That makes me feel soooo much better. You look  
like you were kinda scraped up."  
  
"It's just a scratch. Heh. Looks like Nakajima is a bit bushed."  
  
Nakajima Ken was dozing off on a chair in the corner. A little  
trickle of drool dripped out of the corner of his mouth onto his  
shirt. A tall glass with a few roses was on the table by his chair.  
  
"Shhh... He's real tired. He came running in here earlier with the  
roses and some tea. He was so nervous, I thought he was going to  
spill the tea all over."  
  
"Awwww. Kenny brought you roses? He is a softie at heart after  
all."  
  
"Hey! Don't call him Kenny..."  
  
The Captain walked in with a sheaf of papers.  
  
"So, Nakajima's asleep on the job, eh?"  
  
Nakajima woke up with a start.  
  
"Um. Ah. Captain!"  
  
"I forgive you this time. Your new order is to keep company with  
Miss Kobayakowa from tonight until her release from the hospital in a  
few days. You are to cater to her every need. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Here is a list of things you need to pick up."  
  
The Captain dropped the sheaf of paper into Nakajima's outstretched  
hands.  
  
Yoriko chose this moment to enter the hospital room.  
  
"Hiya Miyuki! Hiya Captain! Hiya Natsumi! Hiya Ken!"  
  
"Hi Yoriko!"  
  
"I believe I will leave you ladies -- and Nakajima -- alone for a while.  
  
I have some work to attend to."  
  
The Captain strode out of the room.  
  
"Oooooh Kenny! You have to cater to her 'every need', huh? So  
whatcha gonna make him do, Miyuki? Huh huh? Whatcha gonna do?"  
  
Nakajima shriveled a bit in his seat as the three women gave him a  
look strangely akin to that of a lion before it dives into a herd of  
gazelle.  
  
"Hmmm... I don't know... what do you two think?"  
  
The three women looked at each other and laughed.  
  
Nakajima slouched down even further, a massive sweatdrop forming on  
his brow.  
  
*I'm dead, aren't I?*  
  
---  
  
Natsumi and Ken walked out of the elevator into the hospital's  
garage.  
  
"So, whatcha got on the list, Kenny?"  
  
"Ah. I have to get some items for Miyuki."  
  
"Doesn't that require getting into our apartment?"  
  
"Oh. I suppose so. You need a ride home, right?"  
  
"Sure. By the way, what did Miyuki tell you anyhow?"  
  
Nakajima reddened a bit.  
  
"Ah. She had a personal request to make... I really can't tell you  
too much."  
  
"Hmmm. I'll have to get it out of Miyuki later..."  
  
---  
  
As the two officers drove out of the garage, a black Honda sped  
across the intersection.  
  
"Ken! The Honda! It's him!"  
  
"Bokuto Station, this is Nakajima. I have spotted a black Honda  
Civic with racing modifications. It matches the vehicle from earlier  
today. I am with officer Tsujimoto. Permission to pursue?"  
  
"Roger. This is Bokuto Command. Permission to pursue is granted.  
Back up has been notified."  
  
"You up to a little chase, Natsumi?"  
  
"You betcha! Let's ride!"  
  
The Honda quickly dodged down into a narrow side road.  
  
Houses and fences whipped by as the bike gained on the car.  
  
The Honda swayed back and forth in an attempt to block the bike.  
  
The road opened up more as it joined up with another street.  
  
The bike accelerated alongside the car. Nakajima booted the door a  
couple of times, while the car tried to smash Natsumi and him into  
the passing buildings.  
  
"Whoo hoo! Geronimo!"  
  
Natsumi leaped onto the car and proceeded to pry the sunroof off.  
She ducked her head inside.  
  
"Hiya, Mr. Criminal! Welcome on board the Natsumi Express! It's a  
one way ride to jail! Have a very nice day."  
  
She then climbed over the hood and stuck her legs out in front of the  
car, using her shoes to brake on the pavement. The car swerved,  
tossing Natsumi to the side and then plowed into a stone wall on the  
side. The back trunk of the car popped open and some fuel started to  
leak.  
  
Nakajima stopped his cycle to check on Natsumi.  
  
"I'm all right! Go get that guy, Kenny!"  
  
The man ducked out of the car, dropping a burning cigarette. He  
grabbed a mini cycle out of the trunk and gave it a running start.  
The car burst into flame behind him, barring Nakajima's way for a few  
precious seconds.  
  
"Crap! You aren't getting away this time."  
  
As the man buzzed away on his cycle, a familiar red car pulled out in  
front of him from a nearby alley. The little bike smacked into the  
hood of the car and did an endo that flung the man into a nearby  
trash heap. The little ERA Mini quickly went into reverse, back into  
the alley.  
  
Natsumi and Nakajima came up to the trash heap. Natsumi glanced into  
the side alley but wasn't able to see any signs of the ERA Mini.  
  
Nakajima leaned over the barely conscious figure.  
  
"How did you like being hit by a car, hmm? It's not so great when  
it's the other way around is it? Heh heh. You know, I'm going to  
throw the book at you and thoroughly enjoy it. Let's tally off the  
various laws you've broken..."  
  
A fire engine and another couple of patrol cars arrived with a wail  
of sirens.  
  
---  
  
[A week later.]  
  
"So, you are feeling better now. Good! Have a little more tea,  
dear."  
  
Miyuki and Natsumi were having lunch at the local temple.  
  
"Mmmm. You sure know how to make a girl feel better, Osho."  
  
"Oh, thank you Natsumi. It's just some tea."  
  
"Well, thank you for inviting us for lunch, sir."  
  
"I should thank you two for coming, Miyuki."  
  
"Well, we have to get back to the station. Duty calls."  
  
"Bye ladies! Good luck at work!"  
  
The two ladies walked back to the patrol car.  
  
"What did you say to Kenny?"  
  
"I'm not telling."  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll just let Yoriko know..."  
  
"You wouldn't dare! Natsuuuumiiiii!"  
  
---  
  
Osho brought the tea tray back inside the temple.  
  
He then went to the back of the temple and picked up a rubber mallet  
and a block of wood.  
  
He kneeled down and petted the little cat that was rubbing against  
his leg.  
  
"Ah. They do come through these trials of life quite well don't  
they."  
  
*whack* *whack* *thump* *thump*  
  
Osho wiped his brow, and then resumed pounding out a large dent in  
the side fender of his mini.  
  
"You, on the other hand, seem to have gotten the worst of this  
adventure. I suppose it's a small price to pay for the safety of the  
people."  
  
*****  
  
[fin]  
  
--  
James Chu  
Primary Animator for EVA-R  
www.eva-r.com  
To contact: write to chubacca@clam.rutgers.edu or dance the jig while  
waving mackerel around your head, yodel the theme to Cheers in front of  
a  
local McDonalds, or storm the local barbershop and use all the hair  
clippings to create a tent ...  
  
"And I'll wear my yellow bunny undies" - C-Ko  
  
"Stupid, STUPID, rat creatures..." - Bone 


End file.
